Earth Eagle 145WD
Earth Eagle 145WD (known in Japan'' as Earth Aquila 145WD) is a Balance-Type Beyblade that belongs to Tsubasa Otori. An orange, WBBA version of Earth Eagle 145WD is also owned by Blader DJ. Although classified as a Balance-Type by Takara Tomy and Hasbro, all of its parts are Defense parts. A recolor was released in the Metal Wing Smash Face Off Pack with Dark Libra. '' Face Bolt: Eagle The Face on this Beyblade depicts Aquila, Latin for, "Eagle" and one of the 88 constellations in space'. '''In mythology, Aquila is Jupiter's pet eagle, which is featured on this Beyblade's Face. The WBBA version of Earth Eagle 145WD owned by Blader DJ uses a WBBA face bolt in place of the Eagle face bolt. Energy Ring: Eagle *'Weight:' 3 grams Eagle was first released in a translucent purple color. Blader DJ's WBBA version features a translucent orange color. Each side of the Energy Ring represents an Eagle's pair of wings, with the notches on either side representing its head. It was clearly designed to fit with the aesthetic of the Earth Fusion Wheel with its two spikes/notches fitting nicely over the small notches on the inner section of Earth. Fusion Wheel: Earth *'Weight: 33.1 grams''' Earth is a great Defensive wheel due to being so thick and a little more than average weight. and is good for stamina as well. It has extra openings as well, to help the air flow. It has four "Blades", each of which are curved in, like a shield. This helps with recoil and smash attacks. Earth also seems to beat Rock in most battles due to weight and recoil. In terms of outclassing, Earth is a much better choice for Defense than Grand, Rock, Counter, and Leone (Wheel). However, since Basalt/Twisted is heavier than Earth and has less recoil than Earth, Twisted/Basalt severely outclasses Earth because Twisted/Basalt is heavier and has more Defense. However, you would still stick to Earth in Stamina combos because Basalt/Twisted is unbalanced and can let you down in terms of balance. Mold Variations Earth has two different molds. The first mold was released in BB-47 Starter Earth Aquila 145WD, and the second was released in both the purple WBBA "Event Special" MF Earth Aquila 105HF/S, and SonoKong manufactured Earth Metal Wheels. However, Takara Tommy has since ceased production on the first mold, thus making it a difficult part to obtain. The second mold addressed breaking problems that the original mold faced by modifying the inside of each of Earth's wings. The new mold is up to three grams heavier than the old mold (30-31 grams versus 33 grams on the new mold), which makes it significantly more effective for Defense customizations. Therefore, the new mold is the preferred choice for Defense customs using Earth, while the original mold would be the best for Stamina. Earth can be utilized in the Defense customization, MF-H Earth Bull GB145/R145/ED145/TR145/BD145/TH170RS/CS. . The "jagged" edges on the bottom of this Wheel is great for Force Smash Attacks especially when used with the TH170 Spin Track in 170/195 mode. Customizations * Earth Bull/Gasher/Aquario 100WD (Stamina) * Earth Bull/Gasher/Aquario 100WB (Balance) Attack: 1 - Defense: 1 - Stamina: 6 Spin Track: 145 Weight: 1.5 grams 145 is the third highest Track available, along with the various other 145-variants (C145, DF145, AD145, TR145, ED145, UW145, BD145, WD145, SW145, CH120/145, R145, GB145, Etc.). It can be used in Stamina customizations to great effect due to its tall height, which allows for more wobbling as the Beyblade loses its spin velocity, but that being said, DF145 and UW145 has this same effect but also the added bonus of its “Down Force” which while negligible, stabilizes the Beyblade it is being used on slightly. 145, being as tall as, makes it easily susceptible to low Attackers; however, this should not be seen as a drawback because normally, Stamina types are not to be used against Attack types. The other two are the TH170 (Beat Lynx), or the 230 Tracks (Flame Byxis) which are taller than the 145 track. TH170 outclasses it since its 170 has more Defense but does not wobble like 230. Performance Tip: Wide Defense *'Weight': 0.7 grams Wide Defense, as its name implies, is the widest of the Defense series of Performance Tips (D, SD, WD, EWD and PD). This brings numerous advantages, but also some disadvantages when compared to the other Defense Performance Tips. Due to its massive width that reaches the edge of the Bottom's perimeter, it is able to wobble at a significantly larger angle for a longer period of time than Defense or Semi-Defense, and at a much lower spin rate. This can be advantageous in many battles, particularly those between two Stamina-Types when they are about to topple over; however, if you happen to have a weaker shot than your opponent who is using a Bey such as Virgo DF145SD, Wide Defense's low spin rate towards the end of the battle will make it extremely easy for the opponent to knock it completely over. But if you launch the Bey at a special angle, it is impossible for him to knock you over. This low spin rate towards the end of the battle is created because in the process of wobbling at such a large angle, more friction is made with the stadium floor, thus decreasing its Stamina. This is all avoidable however if your shot is at least as powerful as your opponent, as the extra time it is able to spin on an angle will allow you to narrowly out spin D or SD based opponent. But WD still outclasses SD. It is also better than W2D since it has more Balance. It has more Stamina than WB and also recovers faster than it. However, WB has more defense due to more friction but because of that, it moves more, therefore lowering its defensive qualities. WD has significant defensive capabilities as well, but because it still uses a form of sharp tip, its friction with the stadium floor is decreased, which as a result makes it easier to knock around than a Tip like WB which has much more friction with the stadium floor. But since it can recover quickly, it does not matter. Wide Defense also has a brakes ability when it got smashed. Attack: 0 - Defense: 5 - Stamina: 2 Overall Earth Eagle is one of the best starters out of the box. WD, Earth Are Recommended and Must Have Parts For Every Blader, Although There are Better alternatives For 145 It still has some Use in Stamina Customization. Special Moves *'Metal Wing Smash : Tsubasa's first finishing move is. Tsubasa first used this attack on Episode 24.' *'Stream Slash : Tsubasa's second finishing move is. Tsubasa first used this attack on Episode 26.' *'Counter Stance:'' '''Tsubasa's third finishing move. Tsubasa first used this attack on Episode 32. *'Diving Crush : Tsubasa's fourth finishing move. Tsubasa first used this attack on Episode 36'. *'Smashing Claw :' Tsubasa's fifth finishing move. Tsubasa first used this attack in Episode 38. *'Shining Tornado Buster' : Tsubasa's sixth finishing move. Tsubasa first used this move in Episode 79. Other Versions *'Storm Eagle 145HF' - Random Booster Vol.4 Mirage Virgo (Green). *'Flame Eagle 100ES' - Random Booster Vol.4 Mirage Virgo (Red). *'MF Earth Eagle 105HF/S' - WBBA Exclusive (Clear). *'Earth Eagle 145WD' - Faceoff: Metal Wing Smash (painted parts, Grey). *'Earth Eagle 145WD'- Gan Gan Galaxy gift set (Dark purple). *'''Earth Eagle 145WD WBBA Ver.- '''Apeared in the anime several times as Blader DJ's Bey, but with the WBBA facebolt instead of Eagle. (Orange). Gallery EarthAquila_MANGA.PNG|Earth Eagle 145WD in the manga. EarthAquila_Package.jpg|Japanese Package 17090-319.jpg|Flame Libra Vs Earth Eagle 17095-314.jpg 17160-249.jpg 17161-248.jpg 17172-237.jpg 17173-236.jpg 17174-235.jpg 17247-164.jpg|Storm Pegasus Vs Earth Eagle 17278-133.jpg 18315-492.jpg 18343-464.jpg 28263-220.jpg L VS E.jpg|Eagle vs Libra 282gfhgfv.jpg 28300-183.jpg 28328-155.jpg 17391-20.jpg untitled.JPG Earth_Aquila.jpg|Earth Eagle earth_eagle_box.jpg 1.jpg earth_eagle_recolor.jpg|Earth Eagle Double Pack Recolor(Metal Wing Smash) Eart Eagle.jpg|Hasbro Earth Eagle E.jpg|Earth Eagle Asembled and With Ripcord, Launcher, and tool. 1eajfdksfjdsdf.png EarthEagle.PNG EarthEagleMotif.PNG|Motif F AND E TAG TEAM.jpg|Eagle And Libra in a Tag-Team DarkE Eagle.jpg|A Dark Earth Eagle about to Attack Libra Earth Eagle-Beast.JPG aquila dando uma de `ninja`.PNG earth eagle.JPG|Earth Eagle dark face 389.jpg 71.jpg 51.jpg 3010.jpg 106256091-260x260-0-0_libra+beyblade+metal+fusion+earth+eagle+dark+libra.jpg|Earth Eagle packaged with Dark Libra earth03.jpg earth04.jpg DJ Eagle.png|Special WBBA Earth Eagle QV3.png earth aquila.jpg|The aquila TheFuriousDJBattle.PNG|WBBA Earth Eagle 145WD and WBBA Rock Aries ED145D pz.jpg|It's Owner: Tsubasa Otori Earth_Eagle_145WD_(mitsuya_cider_red_ver.).jpg Earth_Eagle_145WD_(mitsuya_cider_green_ver.).jpg Earth_Eagle_145WD_(mitsuya_cider_blue_ver.).jpg Earth_Eagle_145WD_(EL).jpg Lawson_Exclusive_Aquila.jpg|Lawson Exclusive Earth Aquilas Trivia *This is the first bey to have the 145WD combo. The second one to have this combo is Twisted Tempo 145WD, and the third is Kreis Cygnus 145WD. *It is the first beyblade to have WD. *Earth Eagle is probably one of the best Metal Fusion beys considering two great parts; Earth and the WD performance tip. *It was heavily damaged in a battle with Nemesis pieces of it's metal wheel and clear wheel were shattered or completely broken off, like the battle with Damian Hart when it was broken all over. *The team gan gan galaxy Earth Eagle hes "aquila" printed on the face, but "eagle" on the stickers. *japaneese version of energy ring has hybrid wheel on it but hasbros release they removed it. * Blader DJ also owns this bey, but the energy ring is orange. Category:Beyblades Category:Balance Type Category:Merchandise Category:Big Bang Bladers Category:Metal Fusion Beyblades Category:Team GanGan Galaxy